Puppy Love
by panatlantic
Summary: T'nT fluff ^_^ [COMPLETE][ONESHOT]


[OFFICE OF TATSUMI SEICHIRO]  
  
"But Tatsumi!" Whined Tsuzuki hopefully. "If my allowance is only 30, 000 yen how can I possibly afford enough food?" Tatsumi didn't appear to be paying much attention.  
  
And Watari? Watari was waiting patiently for his turn to plead for additional funding and was watching the exchange with an amused grin. He knew from experience if he waited long enough Tsuzuki would wheedle whatever his latest demands were out of the secretary and then Watari himself would have a 8.454545% increased probability of succeeding in his wake.  
  
"Taaaaatsuuuuumiiiiiiii!" Wailed Tsuzuki, forcing a few tears for effect. No response. Maybe it was because Tatsumi was too absorbed in the damage report the gushoshin just submitted. Well. Who in their right mind would allow him in the library in the first place with a cigarette lighter? Hadn't they learnt their lesson yet?  
  
There was only one approach left. Reaching into his coat pocket he produced a pair of puppy ears and tail, velcro-ing the latter to his butt, he went to attach the ears to his head.  
  
And fumbled.  
  
"Oh My God!" Screamed Watari, pointing at the window behind Tatsumi. "A UFO!" Tatsumi, unaccustomed to a dual assault turned sharply to look.  
  
. . . and Watari gathered up the shocked demi-puppy and whisked him away to safety.  
  
"I . . . I . . . dropped it!" Sniffled Tsuzuki. This had never happened in over 50 years of extortion and Tsuzuki was shaken.  
  
"Tsuzuki! Tsuzuki, snap out of it!" Demanded Watari. If Tsuzuki were allowed to dwell on this he might slip into depression. Or worse. Lose confidence and not use it again. And Watari's budget would be cut by 8.454545%, which would seriously put back his plans to develop a gender- changing potion by tomorrow.  
  
"If I can't be a . . . a . . . puppy. Demo. . . Tatsumi likes puppy's the best." Cried Tsuzuki fingering the headband absently. He had spent 5 weeks researching the matter when he first met Tatsumi in 1954, which involved quite a number of trial costumes and leaving Tatsumi with a perpetual fear of vets and animal shelters (and yet a rather disturbing penchant for petting zoo's).  
  
"No Tsuzuki! Don't think like that! You can still be a puppy!" Declared Watari grasping Tsuzuki's hands. "In fact, I have the perfect potion . . ."  
  
[WATARI YUTAKA's LAB]  
  
"There were times I had considered using it myself . . ." Continued Watari rubbing his chin thoughtfully.  
  
"It'll really turn my into a puppy?" Asked Tsuzuki skeptically. He knew it was inevitable that he drank the potion, after all it looked like Mountain Dew, but that didn't mean he couldn't show a little hesitation . . . for old times sake.  
  
"Just for 60 seconds!" Tsuzuki pounced to grab the vial. "One condition!" Tsuzuki froze, and Watari pushed forward a funding proposal.  
  
Tsuzuki nodded in understanding and Watari allowed him to take the vial. Taking a deep breath he swallowed the contents and the change was immediate. Watari examined the puppy speculatively.  
  
"SUCCESS!" He yelled at last, holding up a stopwatch. "Now go Tsuzuki! Go! You only have 60 seconds!" The puppy yipped excitedly and ran to Tatsumi's office, leaving Watari to muse over this latest conquest. With genuine puppy-Tsuzuki at his beck and call there was no need to worry about funding ever again!  
  
Picking up Tsuzuki's clothes he . . . Tsuzuki's . . . clothes . . .  
  
"Girl's, we're going on vacation." Announced Watari, and since there wasn't a bird in the lab that didn't know that meant they'd be lying low for awhile (having plenty of experience with unauthorized potion use before), they scuttled off to pack their gear.  
  
[OFFICE OF TATSUMI SEICHIRO]  
  
"Wan!"  
  
Tatsumi looked up expectantly. In truth he was a little depressed having only received a half his daily requirement of Tsuzuki before he'd disappeared that morning, but would never admit it.  
  
"Wan!"  
  
Tatsumi looked down at the little puppy that had entered his office. In truth he was more curious about the envelope the little dog had than who had bought a puppy to meifu (which was almost definitely Tsuzuki anyway).  
  
"What do you have there, little guy?" He beckoned the puppy forward and it bounded over eagerly, depositing the envelope into his hand.  
  
"A letter for me?" He petted the little dog that leapt onto his lap and nuzzled contentedly there. It didn't hurt to be a little kind (when no one was around to see).  
  
It was a funding proposal . . . from Watari. Figures.  
  
Puppy, seeing Tatsumi put aside the proposal without consideration, panicked. Wasn't he being cute enough? It always worked before, and now Tatsumi was reaching for some other paperwork. Be damned if Tatsumi Seichiro would ignore Tsuzuki Asato for paperwork!  
  
So he decided he had to do something very 'puppy'. Hmm . . . Ah yes . . . standing on his back legs in Tatsumi's lap, Tsuzuki proceeded to lick at his face.  
  
[OUTSIDE]  
  
"Time's up!" Edged Watari as the watch ticked over 60 seconds. Right on cue a scream echoed inside the building. Who knew Tatsumi could produce that kind of pitch?  
  
Oh yes. Tatsumi was definitely going to kill him.  
  
"Hurry girl's!" He cried, declaring to leave the penguins next time.  
  
ENDE  
  
*** ****** ****** ****** ****** ****** ****** ****** ****** ***  
  
Tsuzuki Asato (Excess Baggage) survived his encounter with Tatsumi Seichiro (Secretary) who was surprisingly lenient (?). Perhaps this had to do with shock, induced by his purple-eyed colleague appearing naked, straddling his lap, and licking his face. Little is known of what exactly transpired in this meeting except that it took over 2 hours and Tsuzuki (Excess Baggage) was noted to have developed a limp (possibly a side effect of the potion).  
  
Tatsumi Seichiro (Secretary), eventually overcame his fear of animal shelters. He now work's part time for a petting zoo in Nagasaki, and everyday, is one step closer to overcoming his fear of veterinarians.  
  
Watari Yutaka (Scientist) was shortly granted funding from a mysterious benefactor.  
  
No animals were harmed in the writing of this fic. 


End file.
